In general a fuse may be used to limit a current in an electronic circuit. Therefore, a fuse may be designed to electrically conduct a certain current up to a maximum current, wherein the fuse, or e.g. the fuse filament, may break if the current exceeds the maximum current. While a fuse breaks, at least a part of the fuse or part of the fuse filament may be molten and may be evaporated, e.g. at least a part of the fuse filament material may be evaporated. Using conventional fuse arrangements, the molten and evaporated material of a broken fuse, so-called debris, may cause several problems, e.g. the debris may short-circuit a broken fuse or may electrically connect other parts of a fuse being for example arranged in the surrounding of the broken fuse. Further, a fuse may also be used to store information, e.g. in fuse arrangements and fuse arrays on chips, since a fuse may represent two states, first a “1”-state for the intact fuse conducting electrical current, and a “0”-state for the broken fuse not carrying electrical current.